


Mum’s Night Out: Gay Edition

by anxiousboat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Hangover, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing more Loceit because it’s just so yes, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousboat/pseuds/anxiousboat
Summary: Janus and Logan have a wine night to complain about the others. However, Janus can’t lie when he’s drunk, and let’s just say... things happen.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Mum’s Night Out: Gay Edition

It was a Friday evening, and the Mindscape, for once, was calm. A cool breeze – from the Imagination, probably – drifted through the halls, making it the perfect temperature: warm enough that you didn’t need to pile on layers, but cool enough that you weren’t sweltering in the heat. The faint smell of earlier’s dinner was still wafting around, making everyone slightly hungry again.

Various sides wandered around, muttering short greetings to each other as they passed by. At this moment, there was no drama, no loud music blaring, nobody frantically rushing about.

It was also worth noting that it was there was no sound except the gentle playing of upbeat music coming from Patton’s room. Well, almost no sound.

If any of the sides had turned off the music and listened oh so carefully, they probably would have heard an almost silent murmuring noise. However, they probably would’ve dismissed it. But, if they had taken the time to track the sound, they would have been lead to a certain room, where the fire was roaring, and two figures could be seen, seeming to have a conversation. Not a mysterious conversation, no, but rather one like this…

“I swear to God, they do nothing but sit around like mindless chickens all day. I try to get them to do anything, and they say no–” Logan paused his rant for a sip of wine, “and when they finally decide to do something, the only thing they do is argue!” 

Janus huffed a laugh and a sympathetic groan simultaneously, leaning out of his armchair to grab a bottle of red so he could refill his glass.

The two sides had decided to gather in this specific room, to have a wine night. After all, there was always something going on with the others, and who better to talk to about it than the only other sane side?

“I _don’t_ get you, Logan.” The deceitful side started with a bitter-sweet smirk. “I had to clean five bodies off the floor in the past week. I’m _definitely_ not getting fed up of it.”

And the nerd laughed, that laugh that made Janus feel like he was flying through the air without a care in the world. It was amazing, but at the same time… what would happen if he fell? Slowly, he reached for the bottle again, sparing a glance at Logan. He was staring into the fire, an expression seemingly devoid of emotion on his face.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Logan jumped slightly, spinning to face Janus. “Pardon?”

“I _didn’t_ say, penny for your thoughts?”

The logical side’s brain faltered for a quick second (from the wine, he assumed). “Um, just… random things.”

“Such as?”

“Uh… work, mostly.”

Janus had a hazy sense that Logan was lying, but didn’t care to ask more. Hazy? _Must be the alcohol._

“Anyway, Virgil’s been in his room a lot recently. Do you have any ideas why?”

“It’s probably the past year making him a bit antsy.” He noticed it was becoming a little harder to speak properly. Again, he dismissed it.

And so the night went on, and the two sat and chatted away, and they drunk even more, and the hours passed in a blur of awkward flirting and blushing and bitching about the others, and they were having a merry time as the other sides did god knows what. At around eleven o’clock, they were settled in a position where a horrendously drunk Logan was staring into the fire again, while an even drunker Janus’ eyes had shamelessly settled on his thighs.

Eventually, Logan looked back at Janus, and he realised exactly where the snake was looking with a very slight jump. Rather bold for Janus. Not smooth at all. He came to the conclusion that it was all the drink that was messing with the liar. _But if it affects his... personality, does it affect his lying, too? Only one way to find out…_

He cleared his throat, making Janus’ head swivel (very sloppily) in his direction. 

“Jan?”

“What?”

“You ever had a “crush” on any of us?” The words came out as one big jumble.

“Who’s “any of us”?”

“Have you ever had a crush on a fellow side?”

For a moment, Janus stared at him in utter drunk confusion. But then, the human half of his face flushed the most startling colour of bright pink. Logan simply thought that he was embarrassed by the question. Little did he know, Janus’ mind was looking a little like this:

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodlieliefindaliewhycantyoulieshitshitshitshithe’llknowhe’llknowfuuuuuuuuck_

You get the idea.

There was a rather...odd minute of silence, before Janus sighed, a big, heavy sigh, and looked Logan in the eye. 

“Logan. I know this is uhhhhhh… kind of a weird time to say this, but–” he dropped off, some far corner of his mind hoping he wouldn’t have to go on. “I’ve kinda liked… you. For… since…” his brain died on him right there. He looked back at Logan, who was staring at him with his jaw hanging open. His eyes were opened so wide, Janus would find them funny in any situation. 

Again, silence. But this time, it was filled with fear more than anything else. 

Then there was a flash of blue and black and something tackled him, making him nearly fall off his chair. Before he could look down to see what it was, his entire body gave out, and the world went black.

  
  


The first thing Janus felt when he woke up was pain. Dear lord, so much pain. His head throbbed, his eyes ached, his muscles felt as if they were filled with lead. He knew he’d been here before, but what caused it? What had he been doing the night before?

It was at this moment he became aware of something clinging to his arm with a severe intensity. It was this that made him open his eyes (ouch) and looked down. Then the surprise hit him.

The something he’d been thinking about was the one and only Logan Sanders, resting his head on the deceitful side’s shoulder with a small, sleepy grin on his face. Jan then remembered the events of last night.

Oh god. Logan knew.

Wait. But if Logan didn’t like him back, then why would he be cuddling into his arm right now? Maybe he was just… drunk when he did that?

His thoughts were interrupted by a kiss being pressed to his cheek. “Morning… darling.”

Yet again, he found his face heating up, and he knew right then.

  
He knew that if he’d asked _the question_ , Logan would’ve said yes.


End file.
